Wake Up!
by Silverrenegade
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were gone, Angel was defeated, and Hibiki is hurt. Happy cant leave hibiki behind but Natsu needs him... if only Hibiki would wake up!


Wake up!

"Hibiki! Hibiki you have to wake up! I have to help Natsu and the others! I have to protect Carla!" The sky blue fabric ripped free, sending the small blue exceed tumbling backward still clutching the torn cloth in his claws as the figure he was pulling on slumped back into the river. " Hibiki wake up!"

Tears steamed down Happy's face as he one again grabbed hold of Hibiki " You have to get up so I can go help Natsu!" Happy tensed as he summoned his area magic, feathery white wings flared out behind him as he flapped with what little strength he had trying desperately to pull the Blue Pegasus mage out of the river and on dry land.

Exhausted with very little magic power, the exceeds efforts proved ineffective as Hibiki was still submerged to his chest in the frigid water "No! Get up! Hibiki you have to wake up! I can't leave you here to drown but Natsu needs me!" Happy pulled again, his paw slipping in the blood that slowly leaked from the wounds that littered the mages body. "Hibiki! Please!"

"Happy?!"

"Ren!" If he wasn't already, Happy would have cried when the dark skinned air mage broke from the trees, neat suit in tatters, his dark locks in disarray, his normally calm face streaked with worry as his eyes caught sight of the limp figure in the felines claws.

"Hibiki!" Ren was at his side in an instant, dragging the soaked mage on to the grass, his eyes taking note of each and every injury that littered his friend . "What happened to him?"

"Gray trapped Natsu on a raft, and then he froze me. Then Gray turned into Lucy and there were two Lucy's. And Hibiki was shot by Sagittarius's arrows. And then Lucy beat angel and left with Natsu down the river and I couldn't follow them because Hibiki would have drowned and I couldn't pull him out of the wate-"

"Happy!" Ren snapped, cutting of the exceeds hysterics. It didn't make sense but he could tell the cat was desperate to get to his friends. He was thankful the exceed had stayed to save Hibiki, but Ren couldn't save Hibiki if he had to save the cat as well. "Go help Natsu and the others. I'll get Hibiki some where safe"

Happy paused, shocked by the hardness in Ren's voice. Shocked by how different these mages acted when one of them was injured. Gone we're the flirty smiles and cheep pick up lines, replaced by worried eyes and gentle hands. He shouldn't have been surprised, they were guild mates after all.

"Go!"

Happy startled as he realized he had been starring at the pair and immediately took flight in search the fire dragon slayer. Hibiki would be fine with Ren, Happy was sure of it.

Ren watched the strangely beautiful wings vanish into the clouds before turning back to the archive mage.

There were several lacerations covering Hibiki's face and chest, the worst of witch stretched from his collar bone to the center of his right shoulder. Ren wasn't too concerned, it would hurt for a while and probably leave a scar but if the bleeding stopped, it wasn't life threatening.

Ren finished taking stock of the injuries, noticing two more deeper marks along his waist and back, before he lifted Hibiki into his arms, using his knee to balance his shoulders, careful to avoid the mark on his right shoulder. "Alright, nap time's over. Time to wake up." Ren muttered,drawing on his magic to gently blast warm air into Hibiki's face.

Chocolate eyes fluttered open with a slight groan that quickly turned to a pained yelp as the pain from his injuries caught up with him. Ren could tell he was about to pass out again and quickly moved him to a sitting position while gently patting his face to keep him awake. " Good morning, sleeping beauty. I need you to stay awake for me so I can make sure you don't bleed to death. Got it?"

Hibiki made a small sound but nodded his head anyway, letting Ren maneuver him so his left side was leaning against a bolder while his right bled freely. Ren was quick to remove the ruins of his dress shirt leaving Hibiki shivering in the wind, his soaked clothes causing the breeze to bite at his flesh.

Ren tore the dress shirt to shreds laying them out in front of him in neat piles so he could work effectively. Placing a gently hand on Hibiki's spine Ren gathered the smaller sections of fabric and laid them over the wound. Wincing as Hibiki flinched hard.

"Sorry man, this is gonna hurt" Ren muttered as he pressed his palm to the fabric. Hibiki yelled in agony as Ren tightly tied the remaining longer sections around his arm securing the makeshift bandages in place.

Ren returned his hand to the base of Hibiki's spine, offering his support. For a moment all that Hibiki did was breath deep and ragged, before he chuckled harshly, "Ugh shit, You're right, that did hurt."

Ren smiled slightly, relived to hear Hibiki actually say something. "It's better than bleeding to death."

Instead of answering Hibiki shivered and looked down at his bare chest, the. Up at his shoulder where the bandage wrapped around his arm. Hibiki scowled "you owe me a new shirt."

Ren made a face as he draped his jacket over the smaller boy. He knew he would end up buying the shirt anyway. Pushing himself from the ground Ren let his gaze trail to where happy had flown off to find Natsu "Come on. We gotta move the others are probably dealing with the seis as we speak."

Hibiki rose on unsteady legs, his balance swaying as his face tightened in pain. He held his left hand over the bandages as if moving had irritated the injury. Ren was at his side in a second draping Hibiki's left arm over his shoulders while his hand balanced on Hibiki's opposite hip.

"Thanks Ren"

"Whatever, just don't pass out because I'm not carrying your ass"


End file.
